mournsteadfandomcom-20200213-history
Muur
|Ability= Undying Corruption Whatever host body he uses gains a healing factor. This allows them to recover from any wound as long as the talisman is still attached to their body. The rate at which his body heals is *Skin wounds take a few seconds. *Minor wounds take two turns. *Medium wounds and cleanly broken bones take three turns. *Serious wounds critical organ, brain damage or shattered bones are healed in four turns. *Extreme wounds like blown chunks of flesh and loss of limbs or body parts take five turns to heal or regenerate. He also can produce blood at 10 times the rate of a normal human meaning blood loss isn't something that can kill him. However, because of this, he has no shields over his body, meaning any attack will hit him directly, not a magical shield. He also is seemingly unaffected by pain, able to walk through fire without reacting. Defiling the body At will, he can force his corruption on his host body, mutating it into a form that is fit for battle. In this form, his punches do 10kN damage and his kicks do 15kn, and his claws can tear through armour, giving him a 50% damage boost against armoured opponents. He does have control over this transformation, meaning he can mutate certain parts at once, like eyes or claws if he wants, and not any of the other parts. This ability has no cooldown or time to cast, but it is the only way he can attack, or activate abilities besides his healing factor. Split the Difference Muur can take the damage of one attack that has hit him, and then take the number and divide it in two. Half of the damage number will be added to all his attacks for 4 turns, the other half will be turned into a shield for him. He can only do this once every 5 turns, and only with one attack. For example, if he is hit with a 12kN attack, he can add 6kN damage to all his attacks for the next 4 turns, and he gains a 6kN shield. After 4 turns, he loses the damage boost, but the shield will stay until it is broken by natural means. He can only get up to a bonus of 10 in shields or attack bonus. Rotting from the Inside Out (Cosmetic Ability) Because of Muur’s corrupting nature, his host body is more prone to disease and infection. It will even start to rot, contracting leprosy and other horrifying conditions. The healing factor keeps it alive, but because of this, he often has to change out host bodies. Cloak and Dagger He can turn himself completely invisible for up to 3 turns. During this time, he is impossible to see, but his effects on the world, like sound or smell, still exist. This has a 5 turn cooldown, and if he attacks, he breaks stealth. |PactCatalyst= The Muur talisman is the greatest prison in existence. Inescapable, unbreakable, made to hold a single being. However, Muur seems to be able to exert some form of influence over the talisman, allowing it to channel his power. If the talisman finds a host, it will latch onto their neck, looking like a fancy piece of jewellery, while in reality allowing Muur to take over the hosts mind. Without a host, it can crawl around on its ‘legs’, which it also uses to wrap around a hosts neck, but is harmless in this state. It needs a weak body to corrupt, usually finding normal humans or dead bodies. }}